Unforgiven
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: Who knew what not forgiving someone could do for two hopeless romantics? I THINK it's better than it sounds... Enjoy.


**Unforgiven**

---

A/N: Usually I refuse to write a story taking place in the middle of a book or an episode but this one I could not resist. It might be a little short but I will try my best to make it just a wittle bit longer. And warning: it will turn out much differently that it does in the series. But then again when does a story ever turn out the same as the original source?

Disclaimer: 1.) I DO NOT own the song Unforgiven, it belongs to Fefe Dobson, and AMAZING singer/musician/artist if I do say so myself. 2.) I DO NOT own Oban Star-Racers; it belongs to that guy in France or wherever he's from. 3.) I DO NOT own Oban; it is an actual place in Scotland. By the way I've looked it up on the internet, possibly the most GORGEOUS place EVER (from my point-of-view). 4.) I DO, however, own my mind which came up with the idea for this story.

Enjoy

---

Nearly a month! I've been with the Earth Team nearly a month! And that... that MAN, just now gets the picture. But I won't be tricked again! Haven't seen your daughter for a while, Don Wei? Try ten years! You abandoned me. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. And now you have the audacity to ask me if I'm your daughter?! Newsflash, buster, I am, but I sure as hell wish I weren't!

I was running so fast I had no clue where I was going.I knew I passed Koji, Stan and Jordan, but everything else was a blur. I didn't know if anyone had followed me and I didn't care. I collapsed on the ground and began gasping for air. My hands were pressed against something slightly warm and soft. I opened my eyes when breathing came a little easier. I saw the pink grass of the temple around my fingers. It was warm. I took off my winter coat and gloves, dropping them on the ground. The main temple had grass that was like a heater. I walked around until I found the center where there was a large brick circle.

This was probably the best time for me to let out my aggravations over everything that had happened and was happening. I pressed a few buttons on my music player then set it on the ground. One would think that I'm not exactly one for dancing, or singing for that matter. I shared a room with a girl for a couple years at school and she got me into singing and dance. It turns out that I actually have a pretty singing voice. And the dance... it's not even a type of dance, just random dancing. The girl, Emily, taught me a few moves and the rest comes from my head. When the music started I began dancing and singing when the singer began singing.

After dancing for about 30 seconds the singing began.

**Daddy daddy **

**Why you break your promises to me **

**Daddy daddy **

**Don't you know you hurt me constantly**

**And there's something I think you should know **

**I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home **

**All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me **

**Why can't I be angry **

**I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song**

**I hope you're thinking what you did, you did was wrong **

**Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see I**

**t's too late for I'm sorry**

**Sorry is a word you like to say **

**But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday**

**And I want you to know that **

**I didn't need you anyway **

**And this rope that we walk on is swaying **

**And the ties that bind us will never ever fray **

**But I want for you to know **

**You are **

**You are **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven**

**Daddy daddy **

**Fan of absolute simplicity **

**Daddy daddy **

**Expert in responsibility**

**Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee **

**Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep **

**Where were you to soothe my insecurities**

**Why can't I be angry**

**Where were you the first time someone broke my heart **

**Where were you when I first learned to drive a car **

**Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar**

Now the person breaking my heart really did happen. It was around my seventh year of boarding school. I was twelve and I liked this guy who was in my class. He was cute, funny, and he liked me for just being me. A few months later I decided to confess. But before I could I saw him kissing the most popular girl in our grade. Kara Lane. I guess he cared more about popularity than he did about the 'loner orphan girl'.

**It's too late for I'm sorry**

**And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway **

**And this rope that we walk on is swaying **

**And the ties that bind us will never ever fray **

**But I want for you to know **

**You are **

**You are **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven**

**Sorry is a word you like to say **

**But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday**

**And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway **

**And this rope that we walk on is swaying **

**And the ties that bind us will never ever fray **

**But I want for you to know **

**You are **

**You are **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven **

**Unforgiven...**

As the music faded out I fell to my knees and pressed the button on my music player to stop the music. That sure took away a lot of the anger. Actually it took away a bunch of breath too. As well as strength. I was breathing raggedly when I heard the footsteps on the brick path coming to a stop behind me. I caught my breath a little then looked up. Jordan was standing above me, with his own coat draped over his arm.

"Singer, dancer, pilot and amateur mechanic. Will you ever cease to amaze me?" Jordan said, kneeling down to my level. I stared him in the eyes. You know I never exactly realized how mesmerizing his eyes are. The darkest brown, almost black. Hard to believe that I only just found that I can get lost in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Nope. Remember, you forgot 'sarcastic smart-mouth'. Plus, who knows what I'll pick up after this race." I smiled at him, and saw the light blush appear on his cheeks. Oh, he had no idea of how obvious he is.

"Oh God. I don't even want to know what a 21-year-old you would be like. I might have nightmares." He shuddered. Truth being, I'd like to still be around him in five years. I may not act like it, but I kind of like him. And the only way I can hide it is by pretending that I like Aikka. But the most Aikka will ever be is a close friend. I laughed a little at Jordan's comment. "So, what was with the song? And right after a fight with Don Wei too." My laughter halted and I turned to look at my partner. Should I tell him?

I took a deep breath. I would tell him, because he's my partner and I trust him. "You see, my real name, it's not exactly Molly. After a while didn't start wondering what my last name was?"

"Kind of. But it never really came up in conversation so I never asked."

I sighed, "My real name is Eva. Eva Wei. Don Wei is my father."

Jordan fell back and was stuck for about a minute. When he got back up he stared at me with shock in his eyes. "Wha... Wha... Why didn't he say anything before?" It took him a while to get the question out.

"It was my fifteenth birthday a while back, I ran away from the boarding school I was at. I wanted to see my dad but when I got to his working building, he didn't even know who I was. To him, I was dead. That's why he never said anything. He probably forgot all about me." I said, spilling my guts to Jordan. No, not puking, just telling the truth. I wasn't expecting him to pull me into his arms. My arms were on either side of his waist while his arms were wrapped around my neck. I have to say I didn't mind it. But in order to keep up the facade, I had to ask, "Jordan, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you because I'm your partner and friend. Isn't this what a friend who has no clue what to say would do?" I could hear his heart speed up. My only response was to hug him back. I didn't mind it, I would have actually liked it more often. "So what should I call you?"

His question was an easy answer, "I like it when you call me 'Molly'." I was oblivious as to what I had said for a few minutes. But when Jordan pushed me back to arms length and held me there. My eyes widened as big as his and I could feel the same blush he had forming on my face.

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

He gulped, "Is it wrong to fall for someone who's your partner and friend?"

I smiled and brought myself to his chest. That sexy, muscular... anyways my cheek was against his shoulder. "If it is, then I've been wrong since the day we landed on Alwas." And it was true. I had always felt an attraction to my 17-year-old, military apt, partner. And his smile had always given me a fluttering feeling in the stomach.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine in a soft, sweet kiss. I've heard girls speak of their first kisses before, never had I imagined it like this though. So gentle. He treated me as though I were fragile, and I kind of liked it.

Little did Jordan and I know, however, that two pairs of eyes were watching us. When we did realize, we pulled our faces away from the others'. I knew that later Don Wei/Dad, would have a few words for me and possibly a grave for Jordan. And Aikka, well I didn't know exactly what he was going to do. But considering I was his friend and he did not like Jordan, the future did not look pretty.

It was my turn to ask a question, "Is it OK to say 'I love you' to a person you are very fond of?"

"Yes, because, I Love You." It was amazing how those three little words made my whole being float above the clouds. And I decided to return the favor.

"I Love You."

And to think Jordan's and my relationship started with a song about not forgiving my dad. Almost... ironic.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Emi signing out.

P.S. Please Review, I like the warm fuzzy feeling they give me *smiles*.

**_~EMI~_**


End file.
